


Emiko's Awakening

by GracefulLion



Series: Persona 5 + Emiko [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Futaba Sakura and Persona 5 Protagonist Are Siblings, Gen, Mementos (Persona 5), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Persona Awakening, Shadows (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLion/pseuds/GracefulLion
Summary: How a girl found the courage to speak out, and was given the power to change society for the better.





	Emiko's Awakening

"Woah, what is this place?"

The redhead looked around the dark, deserted subway, the flickering lights shining on her freckled face almost like a spotlight. She seemed only mildly concerned about her situation, her face conveying curiosity rather than fear. She began to explore, the click of her flats echoing through the tunnels. She wandered aimlessly for a time, until she heard voices. She began to slowly walk towards the voices, making sure to take light, cautious steps.

"So, what requests are we gonna deal with today, Joker?"

"Wait, I'm getting a reading. We're not alone."

The girl froze in her tracks, stiffening.

"I do not understand. This is supposed to be a safe area."

"Everyone, stay on-guard."

She heard footsteps, and before she could even wonder if it was too late to run, she was surrounded by eight figures, all pointing guns at her. She quickly put her sleeved hands high in the air, dropping to her knees.

"Please don't shoot, I don't know where I am, I don't want any trouble, I'll give you anything, just please don't-"

"Stop."

The girl looked up with tearful green eyes, a few spilling over her freckled cheeks. The figure that had spoke made a gesture, and the other figures all lowered their guns, but still surrounded her.

"Who are you?"

"I, uh, I'm Dōkeshi Emiko," she managed to stutter out before lowering her head again.

Emiko heard footsteps, and once they stopped, she heard whispers, only being able to make out snippets of the conversation.

"-hell did she get here? She ain't a-"

"-she seems to be telling the truth."

"I'm getting something powerful from her."

Emiko had raised her head back up by now, her hands flapping practically a mile a minute, when she saw the figures walk back towards her. The tallest figure walked over into the light, letting Emiko get a closer look. Her eyes drifted towards the male's faux fox tail, and how fluffy the fur was. She wanted to rub her hands all over it, just so she could calm down, but she couldn't, not here-

"Would you like to touch Fox's tail, Dōkeshi-san?"

Emiko's head whipped towards the source of the inquiry, her eyes landing on a well-dressed figure with a bright red mask that resembled a crow's beak. She vigorously shook her head. Even though she really, really wanted to touch that tail, she couldn't. Not with the situation she was in.

"It is alright, you know." The voice came from the figure who was presumably Fox. His voice was deep yet gentle, as if calming a spooked animal.

Emiko slowly stood, looking around, cautiously moving towards Fox, ready to run in case things went south. Fox was holding the tail in his hands, as if inviting her to touch it. She gently laid her hand on the tail before quickly pulling it back. It was soft. Super soft. She couldn't hold back anymore. She quickly grabbed the tail, rubbing her face and hands all over it, falling into a trance.

"Woah, she seems to really love Fox's tail," Panther commented, watching Emiko cuddle the tail like it was a lifeline.

Fox had detached the tail from his costume, Emiko too deep in her trance to notice. He had walked back to the group, a small smile on his face. Crow had an almost smug smile on his face, looking on with pride at the now placated Emiko.

"So, what do we do with her?" Skull whispered into Crow's ear, still watching Emiko.

Crow shook his head. "I'm not sure. But even if she did listen to us, I have a feeling that she would only follow us out of fear, and we need her to trust us."

"Why? We just need to get her out of here, right-"

Skull was suddenly cut off by a crash, as everyone's heads whipped towards the source of the sound.

"Shadows!"

Shadows? What are shadows? Emiko was yanked out of her trance by a yell, and looked over at the commotion. What were those things? They didn't seem human at all. And they were attacking the figures!

Emiko quickly backed away, watching the figures closely, still tightly clutching Fox's tail. One of the figures ripped off a mask, was engulfed in blue flames, and then- WHAT WAS THAT!?

Emiko was absolutely, undeniably, freaking out now. Most of the figures were on the ground, except for the one in the black coat, and he looked like he was about to fall, too. She had just met them, but… she couldn't just stand there and let this happen, right? She ran up to the 'shadows', putting her body between them and the figure. "I… won't let you do this!"

And then she screamed.

"So, you finally are ready, my child."

Emiko's eyes shot open, and she dropped to her knees, holding her head, trying to make whatever this pain was stop. Blue flames began to lick at her legs, coiling themselves around her lower body.

"I was wondering when you would see how unjust the world is to people like you. Like us. But now, we can show them that we are more than they think we are worth."

"How do I do that?"

"I will lend you my power, my dear. Let us forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I…" 

Emiko stood, the blue flames engulfing her body fully. Her fingers wrapped around a mask on her face, and she did the one thing she knew she needed to do.

She ripped the mask off her face.

"COME, THALIA!"

As the blue flames drifted away from her body, they all converged and formed into the figure of a woman. First came her pearl-white mask, then her grecian gown, then her flawless face. She looked so human, and yet, there was something distinctly nonhuman about her. She looked down at Emiko with pride. Emiko's gloved grip tightened around a giant hammer, the weapon feeling so natural in her hands. A few blue flames still flickered around her dotted pastel-red bodysuit, the outfit fitting perfectly on her body. She looked at the shadows once again, and gave a smirk.

"Now that we are one, let us give them a show they shall never forget!"

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> some other important stuff you need to know about emiko that i didn't get to in the fic!
> 
> -yes, she is on the autism spectrum. i based her mainly off my own experiences with autism, since we never get enough good representation in the media.
> 
> -she has a special ability. she can identify personas at a glance, even without seeing them first, or if they are disguised as shadows, allowing her and the other thieves to target weaknesses easily. also a side note: when she found out ehe had this ability after her awakening, she was overwhelmed by akira's wildcard abilty. however, they found her a crown-shaped hair accessory which keeps her powers in check so that she can use them without being overwhelmed.
> 
> -and yes, i will be writing more of her.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
